


Friends First

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Three and one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: “Fine.” Bellamy all but snaps, turning to face Miller and trying to keep his exasperation at bay. “I’ll tell her.”“You better.” Miller says, wiping the counter down, while Bellamy counts the tills. They’re closing up the bar and Miller has spent the last three hours trying to convince Bellamy to just tell Clarke how he feels. That he’s basically been in love with her since they met six months ago. Even if all they did was fight initially, he was doing it for an excuse to talk to her. He’s never really been great with his feelings.“I will.” Bellamy says, holding up his phone so Miller can see the screen. “I just texted her to tell her I need to talk to her.”orThree times the timing wasn't right and one time it was!





	Friends First

**Author's Note:**

> Two thousand words longer than I meant it to be? Shut up, I make my own rules. You’re not my mum. This was meant to be part of 'I want to fall in love with the stars in your eyes' but it got too long. So.... 
> 
> Unedited and it took me like two hours to write. So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_One_ **

“Fine.” Bellamy all but snaps, turning to face Miller and trying to keep his exasperation at bay. “I’ll tell her.”

“You better.” Miller says, wiping the counter down, while Bellamy counts the tills. They’re closing up the bar and Miller has spent the last three hours trying to convince Bellamy to just tell Clarke how he feels. That he’s basically been in love with her since they met six months ago. Even if all they did was fight initially, he was doing it for an excuse to talk to her. He’s never really been great with his feelings.

“I will.” Bellamy says, holding up his phone so Miller can see the screen. “I just texted her to tell her I need to talk to her.”

“Monty and I thinks she feels the same.” Miller says. Bellamy isn’t even surprised to hear that his friends are talking about him and Clarke, to be honest. They’re all gossips who have nothing better to talk about.

“Of course you do.” Bellamy mutters. “Look, just let me talk to her before you tell anyone that I’ve admitted this.” He doesn’t need his friends to be sending him messages all night, harassing him and asking what happened. He might be feeling pretty good about the situation, but he can’t be sure how Clarke feels. He doesn’t need them to know what’s happening until he does. Besides, he hasn’t even told anyone how he feels.

“I won’t.” Miller assures him. “Just make sure you actually do it.”

“I’m _going_ too!” Bellamy snaps this time, leading the way out of the bar and locking the door behind them. “Now go home and pretend we haven’t had this conversation.”

Miller salutes, walking backwards in the opposite direction of Bellamy. Bellamy gives him the finger as he turns around and unlocks his shitty car. The drive to Clarke’s apartment is fifteen minutes, which is ample time to fret about what he’s going to say to her. He’s never really done the whole ‘confessing his love’ thing. Sure he’s had girlfriends, but those relationships had always just fallen into place. They had told him or they had turned sleeping together into actual romance. He is not prepared for this.

But she’s one of his favourite people and she gets on his with his sister. She makes him laugh and brings him up when he’s down. There’s a very real possibility that she’s his best friend. But he wants more. He wants a relationship with her. And he’s going to tell her.

But he’s still not prepared when he’s knocking on the door of her apartment. Definitely not prepared when Clarke opens the door in black leggings and a paint stained tank top.

“Hey Bell.” She says, smiling. She looks fucking delighted and he wonders if it’s too see him. He hopes it’s to see him. “What’s up?”

“Ugh.” He says, already flushing. “Can I come in?” He doesn’t want to tell her in the hallway of her building. That would be weird. And weird is not what he’s going for here.

“Of course.” She says. “I just made popcorn, so you’re welcome to stay and watch a movie with me.” She’s still smiling that soft smile and it’s just giving Bellamy confidence. Clarke has got to be into him.

“So what did you want to tell me?” She asks, five minutes later when they’re settled into the lounge, popcorn on her lap. “Oh and then I have something to tell you too!”

Bellamy takes a breath, he’s going to tell her. Because if he doesn’t do it now, he’s never going to. “Clarke, I – ugh.” He scrubs a hand over his face and sighs.

“Spit it out.” She grins, nudging him with her knee and spilling popcorn on the lounge.

“I just – Clarke. I really like you.” He says, feeling vaguely like a teenager admitting their crush, so he adds. “Do you want to get dinner or something with me?”

“I – Bellamy.” Clarke says, shaking her head slightly. It’s rejection if he ever saw it and he wasn’t expecting it in the slightest. “I was going to tell you about my girlfriend tonight. Lexa and I just started dating this week. I’m so sorry.” He’s got to be imagining the regret he can see on her face. That can’t be real. No way. He’s projecting. She’s got a girlfriend.

“Shit, Clarke.” Bellamy mutters, running his hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” He didn’t even know she was even dating. A part of him kicks himself, because if he had told her weeks ago, maybe he would have had a chance.

“It’s fine, Bell.” Clarke says. “We’re friends first, right?” It’s something they started saying to each other whenever something went wrong. Clarke had to cancel on Bellamy for dinner with her mum and when she felt bad about it, he had told her ‘we’re friends first, so it doesn’t matter.’ Hearing it now was more painful than usual, but he was just grateful that she wasn’t pushing him away completely.

“Friends first.” Bellamy agrees, gruffly. “But I should go. I’m really sorry.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Clarke says, reaching a hand forward but drawing it back at the last second. He knows she is asking him to stay, but he can’t do it. He needs to go and have a drink and maybe call Miller and tell him what happened.

“I really do.” Bellamy says. “I just need some time. But I’ll see you soon, okay?”

He leaves her apartment and with it all the hope he had felt earlier in the evening. Clarke Griffin doesn’t love him the way he loves her. He’s going to have to live with it though. They’re friends first.

**_Two_ **

It’s been six months since Bellamy has seen Clarke. And while he’s sad that they’re not really friends anymore and he misses her, he’s also furious. Lexa has basically turned Clarke against all her friends, himself included. She’s not allowed to come and drink with them anymore. She constantly bailed on the weekly trivia team until they stop inviting her. She didn’t even show up for Raven’s birthday dinner.

So yeah, Bellamy isn’t happy with her. They’re supposed to be friends first. But clearly that’s not important to her anymore.

Which is why he’s so surprised when she walks into the bar alone on a Friday night. Someone had to have invited her, because they started going to a different bar after Bellamy and Miller quit their jobs at the last one.

“What the fuck?” He mutters, when she starts walking towards the table.

“Oh. She and Lexa broke up.” Raven whispers. “Did I not mention I invited her tonight?”

“No.” Bellamy hisses through gritted teeth, hating that all eyes are either on her or him. Word had gotten out that Clarke had rejected him, which was embarrassing but at least it meant that they had all stopped teasing him about his crush. But it doesn’t mean anything anymore. He doesn’t have feelings for her anymore.

“Hey guys.” She says when she gets to the table. She looks shy. Good. She can’t just walk back into their lives like nothing happened. She doesn’t get to do that.

His other friends seem to have different ideas though. They’re shuffling chairs and asking Clarke about her life and what she’s been up to pretty much instantly. She answers happily, ordering another drink and only glancing at Bellamy occasionally. It doesn’t bother him that she doesn’t try to talk to him. He’s not expecting it. Murphy does kick him under the table when she asks a question that he clearly knows the answer to, but he focuses his attention on Harper instead. H

Eventually the death stares from Raven, curious glances from his other friends and the occasional sidelong look from Clarke become too much for him and he slides up to the bar. Echo is working and he’s on and off been flirting with her for weeks.

“Usual?” She asks, when she notices him, throwing her hair over her shoulder and smiling.

“You know my usual?” He teases, pulling out the cash and handing it to her.

Bellamy goes home with Echo that night and it’s not because Clarke showed her face again. It’s been a long time coming. Which is what he tells Raven when she calls with accusations the next morning.

“You’re telling me that Clarke showing up had nothing to do with you going home with the bartender?”

“The bartender and I are friends.” Bellamy says, rolling his eyes even though he knows she can’t see him.

“Obviously.”

“What do you really want, Raven?” He asks with another roll of his eyes. It’s too early to deal with her sarcasm.

“Just give Clarke another chance.” She says. “She told me what she’s been through and it’s not great. She’s your friend first.”

Bellamy sighs dramatically, dropping onto his bed and dropping his arm over his eyes. He’s too hungover to deal with this. So he promises Raven he’ll try and then he hangs up on her.

*

He continues seeing Echo in the weeks following, turning their one night stand into a several night stand until she confesses she wants more. They agree to keep their relationship quiet until they know what it is. They’re taking it slow, going on dates and getting to know each other. Neither of them want to rush it. And it’s nice. He likes her.

Clarke also comes back into his life, gradually becoming his friend again. She starts coming to their trivia nights again. She attends everything she’s invited too and she starts messaging him as though nothing has changed. He eventually admits he was wrong to hold a grudge and the friendship returns to the way it was pre-Lexa. Their friends start teasing them again and he almost tells them about Echo just to stop them. But he can’t. They agreed not to tell anyone yet.

It’s late on Saturday night when Clarke shows up at his apartment. He’s supposed to be meeting Echo but Clarke is his friend first and she’s looking – frazzled.

“Did I ever tell you why Lexa and I broke up?” She asks, pushing her way into his apartment and unwinding the bright green scarf she is wearing. He smiles to himself because he was with her when she bought it and knows she was aiming at a subtle Slytherin reference.

“No?” He says, pulling the door shut behind her.

“It was because she thought I was into you.” Clarke says, pacing. She’s nervous. “I thought she was just jealous at first, but then I realised she was kind of right. I talked about you all the time and you were the person I missed the most.”

“Clarke –” He begins. He has a feeling he knows where this is going. It’s ironic. He told her at the beginning of her relationship with Lexa and now he’s about to hear it just after starting to see Echo.

“Let me finish.” She says, holding up her hand to silence him. “That’s why she didn’t want me hanging out with you guys anymore. She broke up with me because I wouldn’t tell her you didn’t mean anything to me because you do. You’re my best friend. Bell, I missed you. I missed us. I’m sorry. Would you be willing to try now?”

Bellamy sighs, dropping his head against the wall he’s leaning on. Of course she would tell him now. When it’s not the right time. When he’s in a relationship. When it can’t happen.

“Clarke. Echo is my girlfriend.” He says, probably a little too sadly all things considered. He doesn’t know if she knows he’s been seeing her. But Raven probably told her at least some of it.

“Oh my god.” Clarke mutters, covering her mouth with her hand. “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Bellamy says. “But I am supposed to be meeting her soon.”

“Right, of course.” Clarke says, taking her scarf of the couch and wrapping it around her neck. “Friends first?” She adds tentatively.

“Friends first.” He promises, letting himself reach forward and squeeze her fingers. He had been convinced he was over her, but now he’s not so sure.

**_Three_ **

It only takes Bellamy a few weeks after that to break up with Echo. Having Clarke confess her feelings really changed things. He never tells Echo why he called it off. He knows it’s not fair, but admitting his feelings for Clarke makes them real. And he doesn’t want them to be real.

So he pretends nothing has changed. He tells his friends he’s not seeing Echo anymore and the teasing returns in full swing. But he was expecting it and he doesn’t let it bother him. They’re annoying but they’re well meaning.

“Has it occurred to you, that you and Clarke are both single at the moment.” Miller asks. It’s a Thursday night and they both managed to finish early so they’re sitting on his couch playing Fifa and yelling at each other.

“I have realised that, yes.” Bellamy mutters. He doesn’t really want to have this conversation but he knows Miller will push until he talks.

“And has it occurred to you that you’ve both told each other you’re interested before?” He asks, switching his controller off and turning to face Bellamy. Apparently this is a serious conversation that can’t be had over videogames.

“Yes. The timing has never been right.” Bellamy signs, switching his own controller off and focusing intently on the label of his beer. He’s thought about this a lot. He knows Clarke has had feelings for him before and that it’s only been two months since she said she did. Chances are they’re still there. Neither of them have approached it though. And there’s probably a reason for that.

“I’m just saying, if the timing was ever right, it’s now.” Miller shrugs. “You guys are good for each other. Stop pretending you don’t care and give it another shot. Trust me.”

“Thanks.” Bellamy says, lacing his voice with sarcasm. “Your sage advice is really appreciated.”

It’s not like he hasn’t thought that this is the right time to talk to her. The ball is in his court and he actually thinks about it a lot. But there has to be a reason it didn’t happen the first time he told her or all those months later when she told him. He’s not a big believer in signs from the universe, but that has to mean something. Maybe they just weren’t meant to be? And he’s not going to push that.

*

But despite all this, he still finds himself getting drunk with Clarke after he has a particularly bad day three weeks later. He had been venting to her about the rude customers he’d encountered and the fight he had with his sister, so she invited him over to have a drink. He didn’t think about his answer and found himself knocking on her door before he thought about it possibly being a bad idea. He probably shouldn’t be drinking alone with her. Not when he's so conflicted about his feelings.

But she answers the door, with a glass of wine in hand and a small smile that he melts for. Maybe third time lucky?

“Do you want wine or beer?” She asks, leading the way into her kitchen and digging through the fridge.

“Either.” He says, dropping into one of the barstools and grinning when she produces a wine glass that says ‘ _fuck it all’_ with a snowflake on the side. He was with Raven when she bought it for Clarke.

They’ve drunk two bottles of wine when Bellamy decides to listen to his wine glass and say ‘fuck it all.’ He likes Clarke. He always has. She’s more than his best friend and he’s pretty sure she loves him back. If he doesn’t make a move now, she’s going to start dating someone else and they’re going to be in the same boat again.

He puts his glass gently on the coffee table and turns to her. They’re sitting on the couch together and all he would have to do is lean forward to kiss her. She’s looking at him with the same fond smile she was when she opened the door. So he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers. She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. But then all too soon she pulls back and his stomach plummets when he realises she’s shaking her head.

“Bell.” She whispers and he can see tears in her eyes already. He’s not going to like this. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” He asks, reaching for her hand before he can stop himself.

“Because I got offered the job in LA.” She says. “And I – I’ve taken it.” LA. Three thousand miles.

“When were you going to tell me?” He asks, more bitter than he was aiming for. But it’s happened again. As soon as one of them pulls up the courage, something else gets in the way.

“Tomorrow.” She says, pulling at her hair. It’s a nervous habit. “I just wanted one more night and then I was going to tell you all tomorrow.”

“Fuck.” He mutters. He’s not mad at her. This has got to be an amazing opportunity. He knows the job she applied for doesn’t accept just anyone. He’s just disappointed that he took too long again. If he’d listened to Miller, maybe they could have had at least a few weeks together. “I can’t even say I’m surprised this is happening again.”

“It’s just bad timing.” Clarke says, her voice catching. He doesn’t want to see her cry. He’s happy for her.

“Yeah, it always is.” Bellamy sighs. “I’m sorry for doing this again, Clarke.”

“Don’t be.” She says, moving over on the couch so she can lean on him. “I know it’s selfish. But can we just have tonight?”

“Yeah, we can.” He agrees, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Friends first.”

He helps her pack her apartment the next week and drops her at the airport. She cries as she gets on the plane. He doesn’t, but it’s pretty close.

_+_

**_Four_ **

It’s been a year and they still talk regularly, but it’s all just friendly. Except for a drunken conversation where she tells him exactly how much she loved him and cries on the phone. He’ll admit that hearing that made it hard to move on. He knows how much she means to him and now also how much he means to her. It’s hard to think about anyone else when he’s got that information. Miller and Raven both try and convince him to move on, because Clarke has given no indication that she’s coming back.

That is until Bellamy is woken up at 1am by his phone ringing. He scowls at the caller ID until he sees it’s Clarke. Something must be wrong, she never calls him.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” He answers, trying to shake the sleep from his voice.

“Shit!” She says, but he can hear the laughter in her voice. “I totally forgot about the time difference.”

“Are you drunk?” He mumbles, laying back down in his bed, irritation taking over his concern.

“No.” She says, still sounding elated. “But I have good news.”

“Mmm?” He prompts, knowing he’s not putting proper effort into the conversation. But it’s 1am and he hasn’t slept much lately.

“I got a job back home.” She says slowly. “I’m coming back in two weeks.”

“Are you serious?” He says, too loudly, sitting up. He’s tempted to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“Yeah. I just need to find a place to live.” He can imagine her bouncing with excitement.

He gets off the phone not long after the conversation and struggles to fall back to sleep. Clarke’s coming home and he’d be excited despite his feelings for her. They’re friends first.

He texts her in the morning, just to confirm he didn’t dream it and spends most of the day grinning when she messages back, _‘yes, idiot. I’m home on the 20 th.’ _

The two weeks pass by unfairly slowly and his entire friendship group roll their eyes at his excitement.

“I can’t believe you’re still into her after this long.” Raven mutters while he helps her make plans for Clarke’s welcome home party.

“Can’t you?” He mutters back, crossing ‘600 bottles of vodka’ off the list. That’s excessive. He replaces it with ‘6 bottles of spirits’ and then writes Miller’s name next it. He can supply the alcohol.

“You’re right.” Raven says, scowling at his changes to the list. “I totally expected this.”

“Then shut the fuck up about it and help me work out where we’re going to have this party.” Bellamy mutters, throwing the cap of his pen at her. She catches it grinning and returns her attention to the planning.

*

Bellamy wakes up early on the twentieth. He wanted to pick Clarke up from the airport but he’s got to work and then he has to get to the bar so he can help Miller get everything ready. Raven is in charge of keeping Clarke busy for the day and convincing her to come out that night, despite the possible jetlag.

He’s gotten seven messages from Clarke during, narrating how excited she is to be coming home. He knows she’ll be on the plane with her phone off, but he sends her one letting her know he can’t wait to see her.

His shift at the bar drags, even though it’s a Saturday and they are flat out. He ends up having to stay late which means by the time he gets to the bar Miller has done everything except blow up the balloons Raven had insisted they organised.

“You would leave the shit jobs for me.” Bellamy mutters, slightly out of breath as he ties the end off.

“It’s for _your_ girlfriend.” Miller says, talking to the bartender and him the cash for the tab. Raven’s 600 bottles of vodka wouldn’t have even been allowed in here and he makes a mental note to tell her that.

“ _Not_ my girlfriend.” Bellamy mutters half-heartedly.

“You say that, but give it a few weeks and I’m positive this is the time it works out for you.”

“You said that last time. And the time before that.”

“Forth time is the charm.” Miller grins. Bellamy is about the come up with a sarcastic response but he’s interrupted by Octavia telling them all the get into position because Raven and Clarke are parking the car.

Clarke’s surprised and a little teary when they yell ‘ _welcome home’_ and she hugs each of their friends, telling them she missed them and thanking them for the party. Then she gets to Bellamy, bright smile on her face and he melts a little.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She asks.

“No.” He laughs, shaking his head and letting her wind her arms around his neck.

“Me either. Or a boyfriend. You into anyone?” She grins, leaning in closer.

“Just one person.” He tells her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him.

“Thank god.” She closes the distance between them, letting her lips meet his. He’s vaguely aware of Miller shouting, “I fucking told you so,” but it’s hard to concentrate on anything but kissing Clarke because it’s what he’s wanted for two years. The timing just wasn’t right.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not against Lexa, I love her. etc. etc. I don’t really think of her like this either. Just, don’t hate me for writing a horrible Lexa. 
> 
> This has probably been my laziest writing for a while, but I just felt like something easy. Bell and Clarke having bad timing is easy. And canon. 
> 
> Fun fact; I couldn't find anywhere to add it in, but Bellamy lives in Boston. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [Writing Is Ruining My Life](http://writing-is-ruining-my-life.tumblr.com/) or [ Raven Reyes of Sunshine](https://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
